galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Garm
Garm is the internal hatred in all beings. When one feels rage he has been touched by Garm. He is the god of hatred, rage, and blood. He lives for martial combat and dispises magic. History "For four thousand and fourty days the gods did battle. The inner id was relentless and gave no sign of fatigue. Heitho fought valiantly against the rage-god but the tireless strength of Garm proved too great for the noble warrior. After countless blows the Noble One's shield was struck lose and his mace deflected. With fury like never before seen, Garm struck the God-King's chest with his right hand, reaching into him. Garm ripped forth the heart of the passionate leader and held it high for all to see, blood dripping down his hand and arm and covering the earth below. Garm declaired the heart his and absorbed his passion, fueling his rage even further. Heitho fell to the ground in defeat, his heart ripped from his divine body. From the corpse of the fallen divine, the new God-King was born. Gone was his heart and passion and kindness. Gulbuz, God-Tyrant, rose from the fallen. The Heartless God ruled over his domain with renewed disregard. And upon Heitho's death the Lord of Rage kept his heart and kept it in a cage. In doing so Garm forced the spirits to the mortal realm that they might know suffering. He the cast Heitho's soul into the Sea where it could wander in the dark. The Noble One's death not only created the God-Tyrant, but it also caged mortality into the cycle of death so that all may hate him and be filled with rage. And Garm smiled." -' Tales of the Gods War'' Home The Bloodied Planes is Garm's realm located withing Durao, the 274th layer of the Abyss. When demons await battle in the Blood War, they battle each other in Garm's realm. Relationships Relationships with other deities. Appearance and Emissaries Garm is depicted as a physically imposing man wearing a spiked helm and red glowing eyes. He can be seen carrying an axe or more commonly his preferred weapon, a greatsword. Generally he wears no armor and is instead lightly covered in animal skins and chains. Occationally, he is seen naked with only a weapon and the hatred in his eyes. Among more beastial races he is will be depicted as an orc or raging minotaur. Servants '''The Harbringer '- ' A Kirth Planesman who swore his soul to Garm in order to gain power in order to defeat the enemies of his people. Church of Garm Garm teaches one to be in touch with his inner id. Feel the hatred within and unleash it to smite your enemies. Live in the heat of battle and shed blood in his name. Worshipers and Clergy Worshipers of Garm tend to be from barbaric tribes or beastial races who favor bloodshed. Clerics will drape themselves in animal skins and use weapons designed with complete bloodshed in mind such as greataxes and Garms favored greatsword. Temples and Shrines Shrines to Garm are covered in the blood of the enemies of the worshipers. There is also a right handed metal gauntlet that will be dripping blood in honor of the bloody handed one. Holy Texts The Monograph of Hate - Most of Garm's teachings come from within and are handed down through verbal interaction. One unholy text speaks of hatred as the purest emotion. The soul of all creautres are born with rage in their hearts and this text helps bring it to the surface so that one can experience the pureness of Garm. Holy Relics Hand of the Rager - This is a metalic gauntlet worn on one's right hand. Magic Items Any magic item that grants rage or one that uses blood. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Destruction Domain Category:Strength Domain Category:War Domain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Deity